


On Your Arms

by makingitwork



Series: Sterek Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Good Stiles, Halloween, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possessiveness, Pre-Slash, controlling theo, hocus pocus inspired, theo/stiles elements, witch Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very weird night for Derek. </p><p>So it's a good thing the morning sun looks so hopeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Arms

Derek doesn't know how the hell he ended up here, but it's the last time he comes to visit his family during Halloween. 

But he'd gone for a walk into the woods, to just get away from it all, he would have thought that coming from a family of were-wolves, they'd be a little less keen to run around in costumes of different supernatural creatures, but his Mother and Laura seemed to delight in dressing up all the little ones, and even Peter had winningly agreed to wearing a pair of devil horns. Derek had thought they suited him a little too well.

And he'd stumbled upon a little cabin in the woods, the horror movie cliche, and he should have turned around right there and then. But he hadn't. He'd gone inside, wondering why he'd never seen it before. This was only a few miles away from the outskirts of Hale territory, Derek feels he should have seen it before. 

And then he'd seen the damn candle, and like the cliche, he'd lit it. 

And now he was looking at three witches. 

They'd appeared, dust flying around the room, greying, turning silver, and then three figures appeared. And Derek had been yanked down and strapped to a chair, and gagged. The ropes were infused with wolfsbane, and he should have smelt that before he entered the creepy house. 

The witches were three men, and Derek watched them with baffled confusion, his brain trying to learn everything he could. 

The Leader was obvious- tall and strong, blond, with the black, inky tattoos running down his right arm. All witches had tattoos, it was the only way to control their magic. And most of the time, even with them, they couldn't. They tended to be destroyed by their own lust for it, and thats why most of the supernatural world had assumed centuries ago that witches were extinct. And that there were only one or two still around, hiding in plain sight. 

But these three witches had been trapped for years, and by lighting the candle, Derek and set them free.

The Leader- Theo, was testing the strength of his magic, and stalking around the house for a book. 

The second in command was definitely the most unstable with his magic- Liam, or maybe Luke, Derek thinks his name is. But his skin keeps flashing, and he's shaking in the corner of the room, setting up ink to start tattooing himself desperately. 

The third is-

jesus, the third one is right in front of him.

Blinking prettily. 

His name is Stiles, and he had been the first name Theo called for upon being resurrected even though Stiles wasn't the second in command. 

Stiles' tattoos are more beautiful than the others, more intricate and detailed and colourful, he looks completely in control. Actually, everything about him is beautiful. The amber flecks in those doe-eyes, the softness of his hair, the smoothness of his skin, the pinkness of his lips. And he seems infatuated with Derek. He reaches a hand up and starts trailing delicate fingers over Derek's eyebrows, and smiling impishly, dimples appearing in those perfect cheeks.

'Stiles, jesus!' Theo calls from where he's still searching for some book 'get away from our hostage!'

Stiles pouts, inches away from Derek's face 'but he's pretty!' Stiles straddles Derek happily, nuzzling his neck like a cat 'very pretty,' he purrs, his fingers rise up and deftly undo the gag, and suddenly Derek is kissing a witch, and all he can do is moan and let himself get led. 

'Stiles!' Theo hisses, and Stiles is yanked away by a jealous Theo as Derek gasps for breath. 'What are you doing?'

'Kissing the werewolf?'

Theo rubs his temples, and grabs Stiles' wrist, yanking him over to where Liam is panting on the floor, magic controlled by the newly drawn crude tattoo on his forearm. Derek watches worriedly. 'I made the lust tattoo too strong, baby,' Theo murmurs, setting Stiles into the chair, and picking up the needle. Derek sits up, alert. 

'He's got enough tattoos,' Liam whispers from the floor 'leave him be, Theo,' 

'The lust's too strong. A few crosses on the inner line should even it out-'

'Leave the kid alone.' Liam says a bit more forcefully, and Theo pauses, eyebrow arched, and Liam sighs. 'Theo, I'm just saying...The size of the tattoo on his shoulder just to get him to be your loyal follower is too big. A witch can't have too many tattoos in such a brief period of time. His magic will just overrun them all instead of being contained.'

Derek gapes. His heart pounding. So Stiles is good. Stiles is good. Stiles is good and beautiful, and Derek tries not to think about why that matters so much, he doesn't even know that witch...with the most beautiful whiskey eyes he's ever seen, and he certainly doesn't want anything more with him. 

Theo nods reluctantly, setting the needle down, and kissing Stiles' head as the young witch wiggles, a little confused. Theo heads upstairs, still in search of that book, and Derek risks calling out to Liam, who seems somewhat sane. 

'He controlling Stiles through the tattoos?'

Liam eyes him suspiciously, but shrugs 'yeah...I mean...you shoulda seen him before. Stiles was amazing. But Theo, he...' Liam winces 'did all these tattoos, blocking Stiles' intelligence, his snark, changing him, making him...malleable. Lustful.' 

Derek watches Stiles, he hadn't thought the boy had any brains, and he felt ashamed that all his lust and intrigue so far had just been for those pretty eyes. But the idea of a brain? Of a good moral compass? That was a tingling feeling in the base of his stomach. 'Is there any way to get rid of a tattoo? To make him...good again?'

Liam nodded 'all that needs to happen is for Theo to die. But trust me, I'be been trying for literally eternity. The bastard won't go down.' 

'Liam!' Stiles giggled happily, nosing Liam's neck, and the unstable witch nuzzles Stiles warily. Liam gets to his feet, lifting Stiles with him, and makes his way over to Derek, untying him, and shoving Stiles into his arms. 

'Get him somewhere safe,' Liam orders, a hard glint of determination in his eyes 'I'll get rid of Theo.'

'I'll help you.' Derek says 'Stiles has to be safe- how do we-'

Liam grabs Stiles shoulders, meeting his eyes 'Stiles, Stiles, listen to me- it's halloween tonight, halloween of the year...' He looks to Derek who mouths at him '...2016, you know what that means?' Stiles smiles at him beautifully 'it means that out there, in town, there are lots of handsome men all dressed up in costume for you to court.' Stiles gasps happily, and sprints for the door, Derek watches worriedly as Stiles leaves 

'Will he be safe?'

Liam grins 'he's one of the most powerful witches in America. Or- he will be, after-'

And then Theo comes downstairs. 

Derek and Liam fight against Theo, and Derek quickly realises he's pretty much useless. The fight involves spells and magic and incantations in latin, and Derek pretty much just punches Theo whenever Liam looks exhausted. It's pretty bruising to his confidence. 

And then Theo's dead, screaming Stiles' name, as he dissolves into dust and silver.

Derek watches as a few tattoos disappear into clear skin on Liam's body, and the blond stands like a weight has been lifted. He touches Derek's shoulder. 'Find Stiles,'

...

...

...

Derek finds Stiles on the doorstep of his house, talking to Talia's six year old cousin, Lisa, who's dressed as a mummy. 

'I thought witches weren't real anymore,' Lisa says, poking the softness of Stiles' cheek, and the boy grins at her, and Derek admires the scene. Stiles has fewer tattoos, but they are just as beautiful. And his eyes shine with a gleam of intelligence.

'There aren't many of us left,' Stiles murmurs, and he conjures a small ball of glowing light and presses it into her palm 'be careful out there in the dark.' And she scampers away happily, and Stiles stands, and finds Derek's eyes. 'Hiya,'

Derek nods stiffly 'Hey.'

'That was uh...I mean...pretty weird night for you,' He grins 'but I'm grateful,'

Derek blushes 'do you wanna...I mean...come inside, we have lots of candy- my mom always buys loads.'

Stiles dips his head in a nod, and as they walk into the house, their shoulders bump and Derek melts at the spark of electricity that travels between them. Stiles blushes when Derek holds open the door, and Derek knows he can't wait to see where this goes.

He loves halloween. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> As far as things go, Stiles woos Derek through his charm and wit, and Derek introduces Stiles to curly fries and Stiles joins Derek's pack, and they go travelling America together, as Derek teaches Stiles about the 21st Century. 
> 
> Then maybe they settle down, adopt a few supernatural children, wreak havoc in the town, and celebrate their anniversary on halloween. 
> 
> (Their displays of affection are more sickening than mountains of chocolate their kids eat)


End file.
